


was too busy writing it forgot to name it.. will come up with one later

by acecake5



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Short One Shot, hsjhdjs, johanna is drawing flowers and kaisa's a nerd, sorry if i got any of the flower meanings wrong i searched them up on google sjhds, unless...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: kaisa sees johanna at the park. gay ensues. also kaisa's a nerd send tweet
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	was too busy writing it forgot to name it.. will come up with one later

**Author's Note:**

> good evening,, if u have a name for this fic pls be so kind as to drop it in the comments   
> also shout out to nach0 for helping me come up with the idea for the fic tyvm

Kaisa walked through the park on a narrow dirt path, looking around at the scenery. Tildy had suggested she go out more, and despite Kaisa trying to object, Tildy was adamant - and so, Kaisa was out here, in one of Trolberg’s parks, under the bright spring sun, just.. wandering. 

Not many people were around - it was a weekday after all, and most everyone was at work. 

Eventually, she noticed someone sitting in the grass, holding a sketchbook in front of their face, presumably drawing. Curious, Kaisa walked closer, catching a glimpse of the person’s features and coming to the conclusion that this was Johanna - Hilda’s mother.

Johanna looked up and met Kaisa’s eyes.

“Hello,” Kaisa said, holding her hand up in a wave.

“Oh, Kaisa, hi.” Johanna smiled. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you, either.”

“Would you like to come sit down with me? I’m sketching the flowers,” Johanna offered. Kaisa walked over and plopped down beside her.

There were some pencils scattered around in the grass, and Johanna’s bag was laying beside her.

Kaisa looked over at what Johanna had been drawing: a pink carnation. She was halfway through coloring it in. Kaisa smiled.

“That’s a beautiful drawing, Johanna,” Kaisa commented.

Johanna smiled, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

“Thank you.” 

“Do you know what pink carnations symbolize?” Kaisa asked.

“No.” Johanna set the pencil she was holding down in the grass and looked over at Kaisa, who moved a little closer.

“They symbolize gratitude,” Kaisa said.

Johanna nodded. She turned over a page in her sketchbook to reveal a finished drawing of a blue salvia flower. “And what does this mean?” she asked.

“That’s a blue salvia, it symbolizes healing.” Kaisa smiled. 

“What about,” Johanna paused, turning over another page to a drawing of an amaryllis, “this one?”

“Those are associated with strength and determination,” Kaisa said. 

“Do you like flowers?” Johanna asked curiously.

“They’re interesting, but mostly I just read a lot,” Kaisa replied.

“You’re interesting.”

Kaisa blushed and leaned away, suddenly aware of how close the two of them were.

“You are too,” Kaisa said. 

Johanna checked her watch.

“I should probably get going now.” she started gathering her things.

Johanna had begun to walk away when an idea struck Kaisa.

“Wait,” Kaisa called out. Johanna stopped and looked over to her. “You should stop by the library sometime, there’s a book on plants I think you’ll like.”

“Okay,” Johanna said. She gave Kaisa a smile before turning away.

**Author's Note:**

> skhjhdjhsdjh hope u liked it!


End file.
